venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
King Gorilla
King Gorilla was a talking gorilla super-villain and a member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent. He first appeared in the episode ''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' where he was shown to be in prison along with The Monarch. Character History Background King Gorilla had been a member of the Guild for ten years until during an appearance on the reality TV show The Surreal Life he attacked housemate Vince Neil, eviscerating him and sodomizing the lower half of his body, in that order. He later claimed that "They (the audience) wanted the surreal life? KG gave it to 'em!" He was then sentenced to life imprisonment. Due to the Guild's inability to shield him from prosecution, he became bitter and cynical towards the Guild. Life in Prison King Gorilla was The Monarch's fellow prisoner. Openly homosexual, King Gorilla tried to rape him, but he failed to because he couldn't get into it because the Monarch was "built too much like a girl". In ''Powerless in the Face of Death'' he, The Monarch, and a number of other villains attempt a breakout. However, the prisoners were bribed or threatened by Phantom Limb to betray Monarch and keep him in prison. While the prisoners turned on Monarch, King Gorilla, at the last minute, assisted him in his escape through the sewage because he was moved by how much The Monarch loved Dr. Girlfriend. Death It was shown in ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'', King Gorilla was diagnosed with lung cancer and, knowing that he has little life left, made a deal with the Investors that Monstroso could have his heart when he died, in exchange for being released from prison and spending his final days in freedom. King Gorilla celebrated his freedom at a welcome back party in Malice and was reunited with The Monarch, who unintentionally gave him a gift of a carton of cigarettes much to King Gorilla's displeasure. The guests looked annoyed with The Monarch, who sadly replied that nobody had told him. In ''The Silent Partners'', King Gorilla succumbed to his cancer and waited for the Investors in his hospital bed. They took out his still beating heart and had it successfully transplanted into Monstroso by Billy Quizboy. Relationships With Other Characters The Monarch King Gorilla and The Monarch were in prison together. They got along though the monarch was put off by King's attraction to him. When The Monarch tried to escape, he saw Phantom Limb had turned all of his associates against him. Monarch looked to King Gorilla for help, though he was reluctant but after hearing how The Monarch was trying to reunite with his girlfriend, he intervened and helped him escape, despite knowing what Phantom Limb would do. King Gorilla stated he was helping, because he could tell how much The Monarch loved Dr. Girlfriend and kissed the monarch goodbye as he escaped. They met again in ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'', where Monarch attends his release party. He is shown upset by King Gorilla's illness and impending fate, most likely because he was grateful that King Gorilla helping reconcile with his girlfriend who became his wife. King Gorilla was happy to see him again and called him "roomie" but was annoyed that Monarch gave him cigarettes. As the guests looked at him for his insensitive gift, The Monarch sadly replied that nobody had told him. Episode Appearances Season 1 *''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' Season 2 *''Powerless in the Face of Death'' Season 4 *''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'' *''The Silent Partners'' Memorable Quotes ''Powerless in the Face of Death'' KING GORILLA: The pipes empty out a mile from here. I won't be able to hold them off for long. THE MONARCH: What changed your mind? KING GORILLA: Believe it or not: love. It was there in your eyes when you spoke of your girlfriend. I always thought you were a schmuck, but what kind of monster would I be to stand in the way of love? Go find her. Get her back. And when you do, you love her and you never let go! Trivia *King Gorilla is based on existing talking gorillas with human intelligence in fiction, such as DC Comics' supervillains Gorilla Grodd and Monsieur Mallah. Like Mallah, King Gorilla is homosexual. Gallery scr0925424.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unknown Death Dates Category:Villains Category:Smokers Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Nonhumans Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Primates Category:LGBT Characters Category:Prison Inmates